<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most embarrassing moment I've ever experienced by Fuky_Luky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076048">Most embarrassing moment I've ever experienced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuky_Luky/pseuds/Fuky_Luky'>Fuky_Luky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Naruto, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curses, Explicit Language, Family Drama, M/M, Sex Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuky_Luky/pseuds/Fuky_Luky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The most embarrassing moment Iruka lived and his bad luck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito &amp; Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Iruka knows he's unlucky and good luck to others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘The most embarrassing moment I experienced was…‘</p><p> The memories hit like a boxing hook, he would not miss the moment when he would find enough guts to hit the road and be run over, hopefully he would reincarnate, he would start from scratch, yes sir, be born again and be a handsome man, with  money, fame, women a lot and without worries.  Iruka should stop daydreaming, after all that was what got him into the most embarrassing moment of his life.</p><p> He said well that good people go through the worst things, he cursed his luck, he knew that his family was cursed, to  have bad times and only benefit those who were close  (ridiculous), his friends said that  when he was present they were lucky in their exams, many of the times like that, he accompanied Izumo to the supermarket so when he is there he will participate in the raffle to win the big prize, of course he won, a trip for four people to a spa where  the waters cured ills and the temple brought luck.  Izumo and Kotetsu had invited him, Iruka would drag Anko with him, but luck was never on his side, he ended up catching a powerful cold, he couldn’t go and his friends invited a certain Might Guy.  A week later he found out that <cite> Juice ‘ proposed to <cite> Ko’ , the temple gave them the blessing of being together, Anko also got to be with this Guy.</cite></cite></p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> He received a nice souvenir, a keychain that until now adorned his phone.  But it did not change the fact that his luck could have improved hers had gone, now perhaps he would have a beautiful girlfriend, of course his life as a freshman university was not easy.  He was a magnet for problems, which only affected him, such as the time he was hit in the middle of the game by a ball in the training field of the soccer team, because of that setback, his team won the finals, while he  He almost suffered a broken nose, to say the least, as suffering a sprain was already very little according to the nurse.  Yes, he should just stop in the middle of the road and let his luck work its magic for him, he hoped it wouldn’t do the reverse.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> ‘Calm down Iruka, it’s not the end of the world, it was just… The most embarrassing thing in my life!  KILL ME! ‘</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> He complained to the inner self of him, he thought that burying his face in his knees and staying in a corner somewhere far away would help him.  He was red with shame and hurt, he still hadn’t stopped the drum he calls heart, he still hadn’t managed to control his breathing after a run through his miserable and pathetic existence.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> They will wonder how he got to this situation, because it is the work of his beautiful fortune, that sarcasm is noticed.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> The weeks of hazing for his group and friends began, there were jokes for the newcomers, a festival to choose clubs according to the faculty or clubs for a hobby, Iruka was not sure what he wanted, at almost nineteen he still had not decided what to do with  His life, he liked teaching, but also business administration, he liked history;  but, he could not choose everything, if he could divide himself into three, he would even be president … only of the university council.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> The tragedy was due to the problem of his age, he wanted so much to enter with <cite> Zumo ‘</cite> and <cite> Ko’ </cite> to the house of terror, he only went as a bad third, the entrance was of  two by two, of course they prevented him from entering and made fun of saying <em> Children cannot enter alone </em>, he knew it was a terrible joke, he did not look so childish, he told himself that he was a teacher  in the jokes and that he should teach them.  In the end he managed to enter with a stranger, he had never seen him and never looked at him, he was so excited about the attraction, he was not scared at all so going through the place was a piece of cake, everything was going well up to that moment his day was going well and not  he would suffer, he was ready to tell the Kami of fortune <strong> fuck you! </strong>.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> I sing victory very quickly when leaving the attraction, there at the exit was the most terrifying thing, he got scared with a demon fox that jumped in front of him, the teddy just yelled a <cite> BOO! </cite>, that was just enough to  that he will jump out of fear, stumbling and falling on his back, taking to the ground with his companion, not only dragging him to the hard floor;  If not, at the moment that he could stand up and help the stranger, in a miscalculation of his movements he placed his hand on the stranger’s crotch, for his bad luck or perhaps for good he was a man, but it was not the case  because he was ashamed and paralyzed by his mistake that he was slow to remove his hand.  When he reacted it was too late, he not only made a stranger fall, he not only touched where he should not have, he had omitted the part where he butts the man’s chin, he did not think that the other would be even bigger than him.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Things would have been different if it had been just them as he posted, but no ¡, there was a large group of people watching them, including his friends, before being accused of harassment and assault, he just yelled a <cite> ``  I’m sorry!  ` at the top of his lungs, to give his strategy of a planned retreat, he was so embarrassed as to open his eyes and look at his victim and fortunate that he would fall into the clutches of his curse.  That rookie week Iruka was the sensation in the school newspaper, Naruto-sensei made fun of him when he agreed to hide him in the office as an apology for scaring him dressed as a demon fox.</cite></cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite> Until now he had managed to flee from that person, every time they met in the hall, Iruka hid in the crowd, but for the pile of gossip that flew through the university he would not have known who to flee from, the rumor among the students and  The teachers pointed to Umino Iruka, the troublemaker who touched the genius, Play Boy, captain of the soccer team and winner of the martial arts club, or was it Judo? Iruka only listened to what he wanted, he knew the name of his victim so his  friends commented to him.  Hatake Kakashi.</cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite> <cite> Ko ‘</cite> far from giving him advice, he ended up scaring him, saying that he was wanted to corner him and beat him for humiliating him in public, Iruka knew they would sweep the floor with him, but his friend spoke so graphically that  panicked, Anko hit <cite> Ko ‘</cite> and Izumo left him sexless for a week.  It was said many times that this Tataki? That he would not be behind him, because according to his curse, that genius must have found his good fortune thanks to Iruka, maybe girlfriend, maybe high qualifications, maybe the position of president or maybe  ;  just maybe another medal or whatever he receives a champion in martial arts or judo.  So if he was looking for it, it was to thank him.</cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite> Okay, Iruka should stop dreaming.  He had to find an island and move or be an ostrich and bury his head in a hole.  His last escape had only been achieved by a hair, Iruka was very fast, high school gave him many medals for that, so it was thanks to his escape skills, so now he was safe behind a tree  .  Thanks to Kami his classes were over and he would return to his dorm room on campus in one room.</cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite> “If things continue like this, I’ll never have a girlfriend,” he muttered to himself, shuffling his way toward the building.</cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>  Living in the university community was the most sensible thing he had done in his entire life, so he would avoid traveling from his house, it was not very far, but the times he stayed in the library it was until late in the afternoon.  Night.  He still put aside the retelling of his misfortunes, if it were his alphabet it would still lack letters to say the least, he was already at the door of his humble abode, he only had to turn the key and enter;  take a bath, eat the fancy ramen he kept for a special occasion, then sleep like a baby.  That was the best idea in his entire life.</cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite> “Oh, I found you.”  The deep, husky voice with an obvious hint of amusement was what made Iruka bristle completely when he looked at him, standing there in the dim light from the hallway to his bedroom.  Kakashi Hatake in his black mask, gray sweatshirt and white T-shirt with <cite> ACADEMIA KONOHA  print, his messy hair, slightly platinum, slightly pink, as Izumo had described while he was strangling Kotetsu one ice cream afternoon.</cite></cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Iruka was too young to die and was still a virgin, in his panic he opened the door almost stumbling, he knew that inside he could not do anything to him he cursed when his legs did not do what he wanted, but the terror only came when he was pushed inside her  bedroom and cornered on the floor of the entrance.  Hatake Kakashi was on top of him, if Iruka had been faster and less clumsy, he would not be in this situation, he would not have the genius who would use him as a mop in his own entrance, he would not be with him in his bedroom with the door closed at the mercy of  a wolf.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Equal eyes were watching him, Kakashi was studying him despite the darkness of the entrance to the humble abode of Iruka, who had let out a muffled groan when he met his gaze, his face was disfigured in horror, the silver-haired man found that  something that left him breathless, seeing the fear of his ‘victims’ was pleasant, but no one should have known.  Kakashi did not know the boy, he had only heard from Asuma, who when they perished ended up being a slightly distant family, from the comments of his comrade, Iruka was a nobody with terrible fortune, the problems came one after another.  He supposed he could use that to his advantage.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Please don’t hurt me!”  he was quick to shout, now he regretted not taking that karate class.  “I still haven’t gotten a girlfriend and I have a lot of plans, I have award-winning free ice cream sticks … Not to my face!”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> He almost laughed, Kakashi was glad of his mask that kept his smile hidden while he brought his hand to the ones that covered the opponent’s face, which on impulse he took to cover himself.  A pathetic scene in a lot of sense, the silverhead gave a little squeeze to the opponent’s right hand, he stood up when he already had Iruka’s attention, the denial still did not fade, but now the confusion was more fun.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “I will not hurt you, Umino Iruka.”  Kakashi clarified, leaning on the high table at the entrance to the appointee’s bedroom, he reached for the switch on the wall and turned on the light.  “But you owe me something, remember?”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>  Iruka saw how pale the silver-haired skin was, it made him swallow even more scared, he crawled towards the wall as if he were safe there, he noticed that Kakashi was amused at the cost of how pathetic he sure looked on the floor.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Okay I will apologize, if you want I will do it in public for all the problems I cause you, do not report me for harassment!”  he said bowing at the entrance, still on the ground his apologies would be collected with fifty percent of his dignity, the other fifty was reserved for his first girlfriend.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “I don’t think that’s enough, Umino.”  He threatened or so it seemed when Iruka’s expression changed, from fear to more fear the moment he raised his head to look at him.  Kakashi was even more satisfied with that expression, he wondered what other faces Iruka would make, it was a box of surprises praised the youngest for that.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Of course, the brunette was not sensible, saying almost personal information when he will be in a panic was not smart, Kakashi assumed that he was a first class prude, he almost made his face of bored when he deduced that, he imagined that Iruka would resist, alleviate, fight with  tooth and nail for his dignity and integrity, what a disappointment he was when he saw that it would be easy to do things to his imagination.  He licked his lips at the thought of having a personal maid.  Kakashi swung from foot to foot, tilting his head when the younger one was about to protest.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “What do you suggest?”  he asked frowning, he waited patiently, on the contrary.  He froze when Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he guessed he was smiling behind that stupid mask.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Have you a date with me”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Iruka hummed, tilted his head from side to side, his lips healed into a smile, his gaze gave him a <cite>. Is that a joke?  </cite>;  However, the seriousness of her narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest said otherwise, he hated himself for knowing how to understand body language.  He rolled his eyes, took a breath, his face was red and he knew it from the itch of his face that extended to his ears, but he did not know if it was shame or anger, yes, it was anger, he was not going to  Men, his dream was to have a girlfriend as a magazine model and children running around the house, get married, get divorced, pay alimony to his brats, work until he has a fit for working too hard, dying a failure.  Well should start a better plan.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “<strong> Never </strong>!”  he yelled at him, hitting the hardwood floor of the hall, then he’d have to use salve for his right hand.  “I will not have a date with you, ever, on my corpse!”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Why?”  Kakashi asked with a frown, at least Iruka had answered as he expected, but how far did he go before giving up his iron fist and total denial of him.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Like what ‘why’?”  He was outraged, Kakashi was playing with him.  “You are a man, I am a man, that is not normal.”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “You don’t like men,” he said, it wasn’t a question, it was a fact, a truth of Iruka.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Exact.”  He flatly confessed.  Kakashi just arched an eyebrow unconvinced.  “What?”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Asuma said that when you were a child you fell in love with him.”  He commented still looking bored at the current situation, internally he was patient to an explanation from Iruka.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “That’s a lie! He was the one who proposed me to marry because my hair was too long.”  He growled at such a memory, Asuma liked to make fun of her appearance, her mother was obsessed with her hair, of course he did not complain to her, rather, of not looking like her father enough.  “Wait! Why are you asking others about me?!, Stalker!”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Kakashi was silent, giving Iruka time to realice his mistake by himself, when that happened, the youngest shrugged his shoulders and reflexively placed his arms to cover himself, the silver-haired man seemed to undress him with his eyes, perhaps he was  paranoid that the genius, Play Boy could date him.  He shook his head, shooing the image of him seeing himself on a date with a man, he liked tits, beautiful and nice girls, his secret collection of women’s magazines was there, witnessing his totally hetero fantasies  .</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Of course, he accepted the relationship of his two great friends, he accepted the likes of people, it was not disgusting as Mizuki’s rat said when he insulted Izumo for being a fag among other things, but he was not gay, nor was he bisexual, well never  he had had a girlfriend;  but that was not the case.  His problems were his and he did not have to justify himself with anyone and less with the genius of Konoha, no ma’am, screw the system!</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Will we have the appointment?”  Kakashi insisted.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “No, no, Tataki-san.”  He denied again.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Kakashi.”  He corrected hiding the amusement from him.  Iruka was childish and loud, he always wondered why he was a magnet for people like that.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Whatever!”  he snorted annoyed and annoyed.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Okay, let’s play.”  He offered swaying towards Iruka, almost squatting at the youngest’s height, yet it seemed like the difference in size was a very large line.  “Ruka` …”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Don’t call me that,” he demanded pouting, not just anyone could call it that, least of all someone who seemed to eat it with each studied.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “That’s what those two misfits called you who are always there with you.”  He commented looking thoughtful, placing his hand under the wonder looking up, Iruka froze, things were from bad to worse.  “They said you bring good luck, I want that luck.  But since you don’t accept, I can make them have a hard time. “</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Are you threatening me?”  she asked, jumping to her feet, now she would kick him out of his house, throw his mother’s Chinese vase at his head, make a doll out of him and curse him.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “It’s a warning, it sounds prettier that way.”  He narrowed his eyes, smiling.  Iruka considered hitting him, he imagined that, then he would worry about hiding his body from him.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “No one will believe you,” Kakashi hadn’t told him what he had in mind for his best friends, but he wasn’t stupid and Kakashi had a lot of influence to completely ruin them, give them a hard time because Iruka was a loser.  .  No one deserved to have a bad time, only him, because that was her curse, after all.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> When the silver-haired man saw that there was no answer, he shrugged and sat up, he had neither time nor the patience to wait, he had things to attend to to deal with a child like Iruka and his existential doubts, it seemed that he was lost at sea  of thoughts every five minutes, he wondered if the youngest had a psychologist or something like that;  since, the times he had observed him he seemed to speak with some little voice in his head.  Kakashi was tired, in silence he went to the door to leave, the one who is silent grants and that was a resounding <cite> ‘No’ </cite>.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> The door opened and closed instantly.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> 0o00o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Iruka, you look like shit.”  Naruto-sensei commented leaning on the balcony of his office while he smoked, Iruka had come on a visit for advice, but his sensei was more focused on polluting the environment and damaging his lungs.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “I have a date for the weekend” commented the brunette, considering jumping from that balcony, but he was so close to the ground that all he would get was scrapes.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “I thought that was what you wanted.”  He took his last drag before speaking again, stubbing out his cigar.  “Rejoice, you finally found a naive one.”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “She’s not a woman,” he murmured grimly, his stomach would empty his breakfast pancakes if they kept thinking, he had accepted the date, his friends were important after all, hopefully Tataki would dispose of it as toilet paper, he could have something better.  He just had to make sure that he didn’t step out of line.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Oh.”  Naruto muttered.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “GIVE ME AN ADVICE!”  Iruka begged, hitting Naruto-sensei several times, he was on the verge of crying and suicide, being born again was an option.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Iruka liked the wise sensei Uzumaki Naruto, his class was the most entertaining for his taste, interesting, he had a lot of confidence with said teacher for as long as he could remember, since he had been his nanny when he was fifteen years old by orders of his uncle, who turned out  being very overprotective when his parents passed away and he lived with his uncles as his new family, he had few relatives and few friends;  but enough to not be alone and to overcome his fears.  Naruto-sensei was the closest thing to an older brother, someone with experience who could guide him along the way, a consequence of daydreaming and being a coward, so there he was asking for advice, but knowing how he would do it without telling him who the victim was  .</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Who is the madman who invited you?”  he asked with a frown, Iruka’s blows were strong, it was not normal for him to come and complain like a kindergarten child with his tantrums.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Why do you assume that I can’t be the one asking someone out?”  He asked with a frown, Iruka pouting like a child, because they treated him that way, they believed that he was not capable of looking after himself.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Do you want me to answer that, Iru-chan?”  He scoffed, Naruto gave a little complicity to a mischief, his cat whiskers gave him that air of a cat with bad ideas.  “Besides, you like women, I taught you what you know after all.  Not to mention, you can’t ask someone out on a date without touching their crotch. “</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Forget it!”  he yelled ashamed from head to toe, he wanted to take that memory and throw it into the nearest crusher.  “Besides that event does not fit with this one.”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> “Insurance?”  he asked giving Iruka a disapproving look, if he was lying to himself he would give himself away by scratching the scar on his nose, he fought that urge and nodded.  “So, do I know the madman?”</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Iruka had a battle, there were two days until his appointment, the other days he had been going around like a madman from here to there, he still did not think he had accepted the appointment, but he had panic between his sword against the wall  .  The day <cite> Tataki` </cite> was in his bedroom, before he left, Iruka had closed the door before he left, he cornered him against it and despite his doubts he said a <cite> `Yes`  </cite>, at this the silver-haired man smiled, he had gotten what he wanted and Iruka had left it on a silver platter, no, gold, that superior seemed to have grown up in a cradle of gold and luxurious things.</cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite> Kakashi had surrounded his waist taking advantage of the fact that Iruka had been stupid and had approached him almost invading his space, that scared him, he trembled when the silver-haired man approached his gone to whisper <cite> `` I will not touch you yet, relax. ;  Of course, Iruka did the opposite to be calm, he went into a greater panic, as if being afraid of heights was his case, he also told him not to comment on any of that with anyone, that their date would be a secret between the two of them,  Kakashi made him swear that he wouldn’t say anything, he had no other choice;  since, the opposite would never have released it.</cite></cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> And when he did, he had hijacked his phone, added his number and sent a message himself to be able to register it, Iruka was beginning to believe that Kakashi was some serial bully, he wanted to ask him that, but, his inner self told him that it was better  shut up.  When Kakashi left, he smiled at Iruka when his mask had been abandoned under his chin, he did not leave without first placing a kiss on the forehead of the brunette, who was totally ecstatic and had lost his time standing there, despite the fact that the silver-haired man  it was gone.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> Well Kakashi would never find out if he told someone, right?</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “Okay…”</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “Naruto-sensei, here are the classroom projects.  He interrupted Kakashi’s sudden appearance, smiling full of papers, Iruka knew it was important, but not how to be a representative of his class very responsible for him.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> Iruka felt his heart get stuck in his throat, he barely looked back at him, he didn’t want to see him until the date of the date, but, Kakashi seemed to be following him everywhere, interrupting every time he was going to tell someone to  take some advice and there he was popping up like it was a coincidence, he hated that the idiot played the victim or put his surprised face on, he wasn’t fooling anyone at all.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “Oh, you already met Kakashi, right Iru-chan?”  Naruto-sensei wasn’t cheating either, as Iruka knew him well enough to read between the lines and know what he meant.  “I’m amazed that he got far, he’s a top-notch pervert.  Thanks Kakashi, you can leave. “</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “Classes will start soon,” he commented turning to Iruka.  “You must go too.  We can go together for the… “</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “<strong> NEVER </strong>!”  that was the last thing he yelled before launching off the small balcony of Naruto’s office.  Iruka was too quick to escape, Kakashi praised those quick legs.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “What can you do?” Naruto commented watching Iruka’s small silhouette, walking away on campus.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> There was a long silence, Kakashi looked at Naruto with annoyance of course the sensei noticed, he tolerated Hatake’s behavior towards him, since, he only looked at him like that when they were alone, if Kakashi hated him he did not care, as long as he showed his  Annoyance out of reach of others was fine.  Maybe he had done something that the silverhead would have disliked, exactly he didn’t have a clue.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “What is your relationship with him?”  he asked dismissively.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> “Her babysitter for him.”</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>
      <cite>
        <cite>
          <cite> It was not enough for Kakashi to disappear from the office like a ninja, those young people are making him old.</cite>
        </cite>
      </cite>
    </cite>
  </cite>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No advances -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had come, Iruka was scared, his legs felt like jelly, I expected him to stop and stop like a man, also if Kakashi was looking for a powder, he would give it to him, being the asset was his thing, it would also be a great opportunity to  stop being a fucking virgin.</p><p> Ever since Kakashi got his number, he kept texting her things like: <cite> ‘Good morning, love.  ‘</cite> and some honeyed emogii, the kind that Izumo and Kotetsu used every time they wrote, he had ignored them at first, however, Kakashi threatened him and began to play along during that week, he had added to his  mobile as <cite> Kashi` </cite>, of course Iruka changed it to <cite> Tataki` </cite></p><p> “My phone my rules,” he told himself.</p><p> Iruka asked Kotetsu for dating advice, which was a terrible idea, Izumo seemed more mature and sensible, he told him what to do and what not to do, things like  ‘Don’t take it out on the first date, have manners in  the table, be nice. ‘, it was evident that he would be curious about his date, of course, he said what was necessary and did not go into details, but they seemed to have an idea, he only said that he would go out with a man, they almost  they were unconscious of surprise.  They reproached him for having a well-kept secret, Iruka was not able to tell them that he was doing it for him well for his two best friends, he knew that they would seek justice and Iruka did not want to upset his relationship.</p><p> He had not planned to be well groomed, he did not want to impress anyone, his options were to go as a normal person, with normal clothes, however, ruining his date wearing bedding with a horrible sweater with dolphins, was something that tempted him;  But, the gift from his uncle was too beautiful to be used like that, not to mention that he was the type of person who cared a little about what others said and he did not want to be singled out as a madman.  He gathered strength and decided to be the adult there, as Kakashi was a child with the honeyed messages from him every five minutes.  Anko came to the rescue with her two friends, he did not want to impress, but his best friends chose clothes that he should not wear unless they are not special occasions.</p><p> He was wearing a long flannel shirt, folded over the elbows, at the height of the pockets of his skinny jeans, with a gray and navy blue checkered pattern, Anko had said that this would highlight his body, then I scold him for having a body  Formless and a teenager in full puberty, black tennis shoes had been his choice in case he had to run after some madness.  Izumo combed and cut his hair, complained in the process about his mistreated bird’s nest, she had left two fringes that his mother always separated from his usual ponytail, which she adorned with a soft blue lace.  When they finished with him, they had almost thrown the entire cologne on top, for his part he stopped them, he knew that he would vomit if he let them advance, a few minutes before he felt strange not wearing anything hanging like his usual backpack, so he carried a crossbody bag.</p><p> The little habit of going out for a walk was a defect that he would fix after this madness.  It was casual because the address he received from Kakashi was a cafeteria on the main street, now he was sitting waiting looking at the glass that overlooked the sidewalk, where people passed, it gave him time to think and complain  for arriving early.</p><p> “An appointment?”  asked the employee who had previously taken his order of chocolate and marshmallow, it was the specialty of the day and Iruka had declared himself a person who always varied when he went out to eat at a restaurant, choosing the special was a way to try new things.</p><p> “Yes” he answered moving a mint from one side, that mint was not strong for him, he would not buy candy like that again.  “I’m waiting for my appointment, it already takes a while.”</p><p> Yes, it had been around ten minutes after the agreed time, at least he had the company of one of the employees, he turned out to be a student at the university, I had not seen him since his show in that year’s hazing, a low blow,  He had always wanted to be popular, but things were not going the way he would have liked.  Yamato was an architecture student, he hadn’t imagined that the adopted son of his uncles would surprise him;  however, he remembered his love of caffeine, how could he not work on something with that?  Yamato was pleasant for a conversation like normal people, of course he would not deny that his eyes were a bit creepy, Iruka compared them to the fish of his uncle buried in a rose bush behind the house, which they murdered without meaning to.  .</p><p> That was a secret, it was like brothers, Iruka was twice his age, but Yamato turned out to be taller than him and a genius who skipped years of study, with fae skin and freckles, women had found that attractive in high school,  They raised like brothers and Iruka was an ugly duckling.</p><p> “Do I know the naive one?”  and there they went again, he had never exceeded the expectations of others, he already knew it was not necessary that he will remember it every time he did something different.  He frowned and Yamato scoffed for that.  “Okay, okay, don’t bury me alive in Madara’s rosebush.”</p><p> “Don’t give me a brat,” he grumbled in his seat.</p><p> After another ten minutes, Kakashi appeared, not as casual a beast as he had imagined, the silver haired man was wearing a dark blazer with an all blue silk scarf placed in the pocket on the side of his heart, that highlighted his broad back and his air  masculine, the white shirt inside had nothing to do with what they saw in a dream, the jeans with a slim complexion, it was a detail that women from the cafeteria focused on when Kakashi entered.  He did not wear his mask, Iruka noticed more closely his beauty, Kakashi was a handsome man, pale skin, perfect lips, perfect cheekbones, the mole under his mouth was a sign worthy of Adonis, even the scar on his left eye was uneven.  Even more beautiful.</p><p> That man was one who wet a lot of panties as he passed, Iruka looked at his reflection, he could never look like his father, he had inherited everything from his mother and his father’s nose.  His attempts to possess a mustache faded when it never grew.</p><p> Kakashi greeted like a smile, if that bright smile, Iruka considered having taken sunglasses with him, the perfection of that man shone and heated like summer sun, perhaps it was his imagination when women let out screams of emotion.</p><p> “Oh, Iruka, is it him?”  Yamato asked mockingly, he slid over to greet Kakashi.  Iruka wished to be hit by a rock when the silver-haired man greeted his brother as great acquaintances.  “Sempai, are you desperate? Did Iruka give him any drugs so that he will act like this?”</p><p> “Hey!”  exclaimed Iruka, furious.  Kakashi gave a melodious laugh, it didn’t help at all.</p><p> “Iruka, are we going?”  he offered a hand to Iruka, who replied by knocking him away.</p><p> “Drop that, Tataki-san.”  He hissed getting to his feet, looking for the exit, he didn’t say goodbye to Yamato, then he would find him to question him.</p><p> “Kakashi,” the silver-haired man corrected, tilting, his hair a bit more perfect currently, even though it shouldn’t be.</p><p> Before going through the exit he looked at him without patience, he had already waited a long time for him, then he would complain about his delay, he hated waiting.</p><p> </p><p> 0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</p><p> </p><p> “Sorry I’m late, I was nervous on what he was going to use.”  Kakashi confessed with his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel of the car, Iruka was in a trance, there was something that man did not do well, yes, arrive early.</p><p> “Hey, I don’t think I’m dressed for the occasion.”  He sank into the passenger seat, red with embarrassment and anger.</p><p> When he asked where he was taking him from, his first idea was that they were kidnapping him, they would sell his organs to the highest bidder, he was not worth much but his kidneys would make him a millionaire and he was looking for a way to live without them.  Kakashi said they had to make a reservation for lunch at restaurant x, the most luxurious and sophisticated in town, Iruka was not dressed for the occasion, dressing as a peasant was not the best idea and he would blame his date for the day, as there was no  told the details of what he had planned for his ‘unforgettable evening’.</p><p> “You come as you want, you look good with everything.”  He commented glancing at him, Kakashi gave him a genuine happy smile, Iruka just hated him more.  “I like your style.”</p><p> “Thanks? My original plan was to appear in pajamas with dolphins as a print.”  He declared with his arms crossed over his chest, looking away.  So far he had only done that, get angry, be indifferent, pout like a child.</p><p> “I would have loved that.”  Kakashi replied.  “He hoped he could fuck …”</p><p> “Do not speak!”  Iruka threatened.  “You don’t even bother …”</p><p> “Fuck you.”  He interrupted, mocking Iruka, who covered his face with his hands.</p><p> Along the way, it had been a bit awkward at first, but then a few small talks, Iruka had settled into his seat like a child, bending his legs and bringing them to his chest, Kakashi was talking nonsense, they debated about  reading Pink and the positions in sex or if a blowjob was better than a handjob.  Iruka insulted Icha Icha and upset Kakashi three times, when he said that a blowjob from a beautiful woman was what he needed or the time he commented that a Russian was the dream of any man, there was also the moment when he confessed  that he would rather use a condom than bareback;  At that, Kakashi interrupted him that he wanted to end up inside, inside Iruka when he fucked him until his legs could not hold his weight, he explained how and when he would do it.</p><p> This went against what Izumo had explained to him, after releasing death threats and explaining how the bodies of the dead decomposed, which was an interesting topic for Kakashi’s taste, yes, his intentions to screw up the date  they didn’t work.  At last he asked him, contrary to how many dates he had had, his regret came when the silver-haired man counted six fingers with his hands, forced dates that failed, Iruka felt jealous of Kakashi’s fate.</p><p> If they were so opposites, while Kakashi did not try to make the world like him, it was hard for Iruka to receive a little of that, until now they had never thanked him for the good fortune he gave to others at the cost of their misfortunes.</p><p> He was relieved when he got out of the car in front of the expensive and luxurious restaurant, he should take some pictures there, show off to Izumo and Kotetsu;  But, they would make fun of him if they found out that she was playing the part of a woman, the bet was that she wasn’t.  Kakashi next to him took him inside placing his hand on the lower part of his back, he would not forget the electric sling that I experienced, the nerves, the shame, how strange he felt in that part, in that place, next to Kakashi  .  Her hands sweated, his stomach ached and itched.  He didn’t like the feeling at all, he didn’t protest or look at Kakashi the entire way.</p><p> He never imagined that the contrary would reserve an exclusive place, they would not be where the people were, a manager had guided them to an expressly special part of the restaurant, since it gave privacy to those who were looking to close deals that should be secret, Kakashi gave an example of  contraband and illegal stuff, Iruka should stop asking.  When they reached the room, of the French restaurant, where there was a man with silver hair, the same as Kakashi, with the slight difference that the man who calculated forty years of age, had his long gray hair in a low ponytail,  he wore a business suit, Iruka supposed it was very expensive, that man was the reflection of his date.</p><p> He assumed they were brothers, since, he did not notice age differences, because his face looked so young and few crow’s feet, but Kakashi called him ‘father’ when he greeted, Iruka saluted nervously in a bow, he was not sure of the type of  situation he was in, but, Kakashi’s father was more pleasant, he felt a little familiar.</p><p> “I was excited to meet my son’s partner.”  Commented Hatake Sakumo, great industrialist White Fang, father of Hatake Kakashi, prodigy of many things.</p><p> Owner of large shares associated with Uchiha Corporations, which he knew from his uncle Madara, since he owned these companies, which accompany the Senju family in caring for the environment, its mission and vision, to stop manufacturing vehicles  With the use of polluting gasoline, create a better world for the new generations.  She knew his motto by heart, his uncles had explained the same thing over and over again, for each day of his childhood.</p><p> Well things had gotten out of his hands, it was not Kakashi’s partner, it was just an obligatory date, threatened by the idiot genius, until now he was using it for something.  Since they took their seats, Kakashi had surrounded Iruka’s men with his arm, keeping him close to his chest, it did not last long when he pushed him and looked at him annoyed with the impulsive act, the silver haired responded smiling.  Mr. Sakumo laughed at that, he was a kind and clumsy man, his gaze was warm, he was watching Iruka, he was studying him.</p><p> Iruka for a moment saw his father and mother, for it was the same look they gave him when he was a child.</p><p> “Nice to meet you, Hatake-sama.”  He said nervously, which he hid so as not to sound like an idiot.  “Your son told me about you, he was a little nervous to meet you.  Umino Iruka, call me Iruka. “</p><p> Yes, Kakashi owed him, if he wanted him to play his charade game, he would, he was a great actor when he could cheat on his uncles and get away with it at any moment, he should have a fucking Oscar for being a great actor  He should be a movie star, but that was in his dreaming mind, since, he could panic and forget things in the moment.  But it was not the case.</p><p> Iruka noticed how surprise replaced Sakumo’s smile, he thought he had said something wrong, he looked out of the corner of his eye at the Hatake heir, who was serious, not nervous at all, as if it were nothing serious.  He rolled his eyes when Kakashi smiled triumphantly.  And with that Sakumo sighed.</p><p> “So you are his son.”  Sakumo finished, relieved.  Iruka was observed by those almost black gray eyes, so deep he felt he was being treated by an abyss, he deduced that he knew him from something, but he was not totally sure.  “You look a lot like your mother, but there is no doubt that you are a worthy son of your father.”</p><p> “Sorry?”  he asked lost in conversation.  “Did you meet my parents?”</p><p> “I know them,” the man corrected, expressing the joy on his face.  It didn’t last long when Iruka looked at some point on her hands on top of his thighs, now he had noticed that Kakashi took the liberty of resting his left hand there.  “They…”</p><p> “They died nine years ago, a car accident.”  He revealed, Iruka wouldn’t forget it, since, it was his fault that the accident happened.</p><p> His curse took away his parents and benefited others from him.</p><p> “Oh sorry, I haven’t been here in a long time.”  He commented on him melancholy and regret.  “You were very young when I met you, so it’s normal that you don’t remember me.  Not me, not Kakashi. “</p><p> ‘What the hell is this guy saying?’ He wondered dumbfounded, he didn’t know anything, he felt like an alien from the other side of the universe, no, a parallel world, a different dimension!  He looked at Kakashi for answers, only got him to deviate, refusing to look at him.</p><p> “I’m sorry I do not understand.”  He said impulsively, wanted, wanted to understand and know the what and how.</p><p> “Ikkaku and I were great friends in college.”  Sakumo began with nostalgia, Kakashi’s father was good at telling stories, his voice was soft full of emotions with each word, he knew how to put what he wanted to understand.  Iruka found himself fascinated by what he heard.</p><p> His parents did not have many anecdotes, at least not the ones they wanted to tell a little Iruka, curious about the life of his parents, he remembered the times he asked <cite> How are you when you were young?  </cite> they would answer that they were not very old, that they were still young.  It is true that they worked a lot, but they always kept a small space for dinner, to be with the family, to tell how your day was throughout the working week.</p><p> Sakumo told him that his mother was rebellious, stubborn by nature, she never shut up what she felt, while his father was a coward, he related how they had their first date.  That her father literally fell on top of her after a basketball accident, her first appointment was in the infirmary solving her problem of a sprain.  Iruka was sure that his curse came from his father.</p><p> “Your mother beat up Ikkaku when she said it would be a good idea for you to be born as a girl, so we would unite our families.”  He said he having tea from him, he had finished his lunch while they were listening intently to Sakumo.</p><p> Kakashi choked on his food every time his father said something embarrassing about him, Iruka for the part of him was having fun.</p><p> “My dad always said that mom wanted a girl, now I see that it was a lie.”  He commented with disappointment, his father had created a different story.</p><p> “Kakashi was four years old when he met you, we thought you were a girl and we bought you a dress.”  Sakumo scoffed, the named one cleared his throat, he had lost count of the times Kakashi blushed for every word addressed to him.  “You were so pretty, I still have the photos from those days.”</p><p> “This is not the time, dad.”  The Hatake heir interrupted, Iruka learned from him thanks to Sakumo.</p><p> The silver-haired man blushed and kept restless in his seat, he had a kind of tic in his right leg, when he was impatient, after this Iruka would make fun of him, ask for the photographs and threaten him with them.  He had been watching Kakashi the entire time, planning his every move, Sakumo spotted him on the spot and supported him, commenting that his son needed a strong hand to remove his egocentricity from him.</p><p> “You are right,” Sakumo alleged.  “The reason for this meeting was mainly to meet my son’s partner.  You see and tried to get him to get a girlfriend and he doesn’t seem to take his side in dating him. “</p><p> Oh, now he knew why Kakashi had six dates as the worst experience of his life.</p><p> “But he said he didn’t need dates, that he was with someone.  I did not imagine that he was the son of my best friend! “  taking both of Iruka’s hands, he couldn’t destroy that happiness with the truth of the situation, in return he smiled awkwardly.</p><p> It was Kakashi who took the hands of his father away from Iruka, Sakumo commented that his son had always been very selfish, he never wanted to share or coexist with children his age, he blamed the fact that he pampered him a lot when  child.</p><p> “What did you mean by main theme, Saku … Uncle Sakumo?”  now that he knew the truth, he could call it that from now on as the man was delighted by that use of words, Iruka would achieve many things with it.</p><p> “The actions of your parents will be passed on to you now that you are of legal age.”  He gleefully announced how his giving a teenager a company was the most normal thing in the world.  “I know you will have problems, but you have Kakashi and you can take over.  But if you can’t because you study, you will be given … “</p><p> “Thanks but no thanks.”  Iruka said smiling.  “I don’t need that, keep all of that, Sakumo-sama.  <strong> I don’t want it </strong>. “</p><p> “Wait! Are you serious?”  Kakashi asked, at that Iruka nodded, he would not give explanations, he had already made his decision long before Sakumo appeared.  “You can have a large company, stop studying if you prefer, even so, you would be swimming in money.  Life…”</p><p> If the tea had been hot it would have burned Kakashi’s back when Iruka spilled it on top of his head, his eyes widened when he looked at his date, who only gave him the harshest of glances, full of disappointment, disapproval and disgust.  .</p><p> “Sakumo-sama, donate all of that to charity.”  Iruka bowed before leaving the restaurant.</p><p> His plans that day were no longer with Kakashi or with his past, he had already buried everything when he knew that things were not like a fairy tale, his life was not perfect, but he preferred to give happiness in bed.  Of his bad luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This job I already have it fully planned and several chapters ready just to pass through here.<br/>I'll see how he's doing at work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't make progress</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka had spent the longest week of his life, Kakashi never crossed his path and if he did, he had not seen or paid attention in the hallway of the university facilities.  The deadline for good luck was already final, there was no reason to hide or flee, he would have no problem causing another ruckus and benefiting someone else for such things.</p><p> His first date would be the last, at least until he got a girlfriend, Izumo and Kotetsu got all the information from him when he returned to his bedroom, now he had to change the keys so that they would not enter while he was not at home, he not only found his two  friends, Anko and Yamato were waiting for him.  At first they had wanted to know the details, but Iruka was lost in the haze of his thoughts until then, his friends and brother did not inquire into the subject that day, or the following.  In return they organized a free ice cream outing, brought drinks and food to Iruka’s bedroom in order to cheer him up, that ended well in the end.  Iruka put his bad energies aside, as they liked.</p><p> He received no more messages, Kakashi’s number was blocked and silenced, he would not go back again, he would not take anything that belonged to his parents.</p><p> “You did what?!”  shouted Yamato angrily, he had gone from drunk to mad in an alcoholic state, if he could, he would take you with a carnivorous silver and convince you to stick your head there.</p><p> “Why didn’t you tell us? You were weird that week.  We care, Iruka! “  Izumo demanded shaking her bottle from side to side, waiting for them to get drunk didn’t turn out well after all.  “We could have done something for you!  It’s no excuse that you were doing it for me and Kotetsu. “</p><p> “If we cared more about our relationship, we wouldn’t be your friends, Iruka!”  Kotetsu decreed, Iruka knew it but he wanted to do something for them once in his life.  “You could have had a worse time and it would have been our fault.”</p><p> “I’ll call Madara and Uncle Ha …”</p><p> “No!”  Iruka interrupted, snatching the phone from Yamato.  “I don’t want you to worry, also remember what I told you.”</p><p> “Don’t tell anyone you were almost a millionaire, but you don’t want any of that.”  Izumo began drowsily.</p><p> “That you bring good luck to the people around you at the cost of accidents.”  Kotetsu continued, running to the bathroom and releasing his stomach into the bathroom.</p><p> “What do you want to lead a normal life of a loser.”  Yamato finished taking the last bottle of beer from him.</p><p> “Exact.”  He added flatly.</p><p> That had been the end of their conversation, he could not hide that fact from the people he trusted the most.  Besides that releasing a little would make his luggage lighter, that weekend his friends slept in his bedroom, Izumo and Kotetsu remained cuddled on a futon next to his bed, Yamato collapsed on his bed after the last curse and statement  of war towards his sempai.  Iruka could not sleep that day, he remained watching over them, hopefully they would not be affected by his curse, he hoped that life would not take them away.  He had started over when his parents died, when the trailer dragged them down the highway in their attempt to get there in time because his only child fell ill.  After a week in bed, after the appendix operation, his uncles told him about his parents, the doctors had diagnosed that the anesthesia would make him more receptive to bad news and he would laugh at it.  Iruka didn’t cry or scoff at the news.</p><p> He could not appear at his parents ‘wake, he could not be when his uncles scattered his parents’ ashes into the sea, Mom loved word games and the sea, Dad was afraid that the sea would take Mom away.  Iruka when they went on vacation.  Only when he started living with his uncles and learning to take care of Hashirama’s plants did Madara find him full of dirt crying in the garden, because he remembered that his mother was a big fan of roses;  since, it was the first gift she received from Iruka for her mother’s day.</p><p> The sea took his parents away nine years ago.  Now he is afraid that a dolphin will take his brother and his acquaintances.</p><p> ‘Mom Dad.  Could you take care of them for me? ”He asked that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</p><p> </p><p> A month later things returned to normal, almost, Iruka had been feeling that they were watching him constantly, he was about to consider himself crazy, but as he appeared, he left, or maybe he had already gotten used to it.</p><p> His attention was more to his days off while the faculty went through the Olympics and the club festival, Iruka did not belong to any of that, I consider setting up a business to give good luck to everyone.  But it was only enough that he was present at the events, in the volleyball game, he was hit again in the stomach, his team won and he was in the infirmary all afternoon.  The next day the rain hit the faculty, he was bathed by a car while walking on the sidewalk when he yelled at some women that they would be late if they did not move, more girls were the organizers of an electronics project, the same project won the first on  place.</p><p> Iruka did not show up to class the next day due to a bad cold.</p><p> As soon as she recovered, she returned with all the energies of the world, it was Iruka’s turn to clean her classroom with other colleagues for the environmental campaign, the faculty cleaner and that was adorned with things that will represent her, would win a  surprise prize.  His building was in front of the tennis stadium, the machine that was in charge of throwing the balls went crazy and scattered them all over the place, no, they didn’t hit him, but he tripped over one of them, landing in the garbage bags that  be stacked next to the containers.  His faculty won the surprise award and he couldn’t be present for it, because he reeked of garbage.</p><p> “I can not anymore!”  he declared himself throwing himself on the grass, the festival week ended and it was the longest week of his pathetic life.</p><p> She was at break, staying on the ground for lunch under a tree was part of her routine when her friends were in full computer research, when her brother had to present a mockup for his exam or when Anko had to fuck her  boyfriend.</p><p> He didn’t have many friends to hang out with, but he was expecting them to show up at any moment.</p><p> “You’re at your limit, aren’t you?”  Izumo asked feeding him, Iruka was so tired that his arms hurt, the curse had attacked him frequently, before he had time to recover but everyone wanted to succeed that week.  “You will die first before you are no longer a virgin, Iruka.”</p><p> “What a horrible fate!”  Kotetsu commented alarmed, holding out the straw of the boxed juice so Iruka could drink something.  “How are your bruises? I’m worried it’s more than bruises.”</p><p> “Sakura-sensei said they would go with the salve.”  He responded by sitting down on the picnic blanket, the grass started to itch.  “It will be a long time before I get into trouble.”</p><p> Yes, he had time to rest before there was some stupid activity and someone will need to win or find love.  It was cruel from Izumo’s perspective that Iruka was done shit, only for a couple to fall in love and the week will end, he noticed that the brunette was more exhausted than normal, this one in bed with a high fever or an allergic rash to garbage  , drugged to calm some ailment, was the last straw.</p><p> Iruka on the other hand felt good, his wishes had been fulfilled earlier than he expected, he just had to hold out a little longer.  Kotetsu was there to keep them from spilling over into worry.</p><p> “Oh, what do my eyes see?”  yes, that day Iruka would not rest, Mizuki was standing there to disturb.  “Hey, is this a threesome.”</p><p> Hay was again, calling everyone’s attention to be the public of Mizuki’s attempts at humiliation, his jokes weren’t very smart, his peanut brain wasn’t enough for his insults.  Iruka stood up, hating to spoil his lunch, when Izumo prepares the famous sushi and Kotetsu makes juice to wake him up and cheer him up with the snacks.</p><p> “Go Mizuki,” Iruka demanded.  “If you want to join, it won’t cost you to ask.”</p><p> “Iruka, put it down.”  Kotetsu warned picking up the picnic blanket.  “It’s not worth it, let’s go.”</p><p> Mizuki hissed furiously, normally they would remain silent while being insulted, but this time Kotetsu got up, he was sick of the abuse against Iruka and Izumo, being marginalized by an idiot who was even more queer than them, was the last straw.  Kotetsu challenged him with his eyes, his friends observed him with surprise, well it was three against one they could with Mizuki’s rat.</p><p> “Hey piece of trash.”  He threatened Mizuki striding towards <cite> Ko ’</cite>, he was ready to throw a punch to his face.  “You’re not…”</p><p> They interrupted him, Iruka had looked for a way to fit his fist into that rat’s face, he sought courage and strength managed to make Mizuki fall to the ground from the impact, he did not know if his mind was betraying him, Mizuki ended up spitting out a tooth  .  The brunette tried to normalize his breathing, he felt adrenaline, he had never hit someone like that, he felt alive for a moment, that was what he needed as a reward for his effort, for giving good luck to everyone.  World.  The good guy was dreaming again, but hitting Mizuki had made him feel good and bad at the same time.</p><p> He felt that he was the center of the universe, that the world revolved around him, but not as it should, he felt suffocated by the looks of confusion, Iruka did reach his tolerance limit towards everything that crossed his path.</p><p> “Iruka.”  They called, he knew whose hoarse voice it was, a voice full of concern behind him, looks full of concern in front of him.  He didn’t want to even lift his head.</p><p> Kakashi made a gesture to approach the youngest, until now he was stiff, the silver-haired man noticed the murmurs of the surrounding public, he had not had interest in the conflict between students, however, he had heard Iruka’s name at the scene and just when  he finally decided to go and watch.  He found the moment when Iruka hit the bully, the punch hurt, not only the recipient but also the sender.  So, the brunette needed ice and bandages on his right hand.</p><p> “Your hand…”</p><p> “Stay away!”  he lunged at Kakashi, turning sharply to face him.  “It’s your fault!”</p><p> He was on the verge of breaking right there, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, it was just his fault, it was late to apologize to Kakashi.  He wasted no time there, when he could take his bag with his good hand, he looked at his friends before starting another race, where his intentions were to escape, find a corner and sink into the tundra  of his head.  He needed advice and heal his hand, at times like those he remembered his parents, imagining that every time he ran he would wake up from his nightmare.</p><p> That day he canceled his classes and took a long nap in Naruto’s office after he listened to him, while he bandaged his hand regretting not having controlled his emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</p><p> </p><p> Now if he had been left alone, after his painful act, everyone pointed it out, it was a week of it.  He wondered how many people he benefited that day.</p><p> When he appeared the next day, Kotetsu hugged him almost knocking him to the ground, Iruka did not know how to act and apologized for being so impulsive the day before.  Izumo scolded him for leaving without any explanation, the three of them cried that day, apologized, insulted each other and then fought for who was the most idiotic, the bad luck for them is that in the last moment of their fight they had grabbed and pulled his hair  , it would take a long time for them to grow back.  But in the meantime they managed to keep him from looking uneven.</p><p> After that, <cite> Zumo ‘</cite> and <cite> Ko’ </cite> had a camp for their information faculty, Iruka did not understand what they had to say, he got lost in the conversation of broken hard drives  and encrypted files from a major company, which in quotation marks were files with illegal content.  Anyway they were very nice, they would be out of town and I would not see them on campus, of course it would not be forever, but those days would be eternal without them.  On Saturday I accompany them to the university parking lot, where the bus with his group would take them, he said goodbye to them after some advice, most of it from them and his concerns.</p><p> Currently it had been two weeks since his friends left for their camp, Iruka was returning late from the library, unintentionally wanting to have accumulated work without realizing it and had to catch up, that would be easy, he assured while he made his floor around nine  middle of the night, checking his cell phone himself that he would have about twenty messages.  As always his uncles writing weekly, now that they were traveling to Australia for their third honeymoon, they took such trouble even though Iruka assured that he would take care of Yamato like a good older brother, but they denied that, saying that it would be  upside down.  Sure, they commented on that after laughing until they almost exploded.</p><p> The other messages would be from his friends, asking how things were going there, how the investigation of Ayate’s death was going, which until now they didn’t know anything, some students spread rumors for days.  They would not have found out about his death if, after a month of disappearance where he almost declared himself a university dropout, he was found in his apartment when his friends came to visit him.  Things from then on were just rumors.  Iruka found it very rude that he will not respect the memory of the dead.</p><p> He sighed remembering those rumors, he was tired, Hashirama always told him that it is good to worry about others, but, he must know when to stop or the stress would kill him before realizing that he wasted time.  If he was stressed, everyone gets stressed about college and his activities;  he rubbed his neck in pain from taking a bad position falling asleep while he read in the library.  He dragged his feet down the stairs to his bedroom, put away his phone and proceeded to look for the keys in his pockets without even looking forward, he had the habit of looking at his award keychain when he won at the machinists, a great achievement in his life  if you ask.  Iruka considers himself a simple person.</p><p> In the hallway he made a mental note not to come home late, it was dark and his mind was betraying him, at his door there was a standing shadow, the hunched figure that he assumed was a very tall person leaning against the wall, fear made him  paced when it moved to sit up.  Iruka just had to ignore him, pretend he hadn’t seen him and open the door to his bedroom, too bad it was easier to think than to do so.  Relief enveloped him only when he was at his door, the human figure was nothing less than an exhausted Kakashi, yes, he shouldn’t be so happy to see him, but he was either that or a crazy psychopath.</p><p> “Hey, it’s in very bad taste for you to stand there in the middle of the night.”  Iruka commented turning the key in the lock, the response to his protest was only a grunt from Kakashi.  “So get lost, Kakashi-san.”</p><p> A gasp from the silver-haired man made him alert, Kakashi only whispered a prayer to himself, suddenly he just rocked towards Iruka, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, the brunette was about to protest and curse when interrupted by the  peliplata.</p><p> “I’m sorry.”  I mumble with great effort, he let out a low groan.</p><p> Kakashi could not even stand up, his breathing was not normal as he should, Iruka began to suspect that he was ill, the silver haired man stammered apologies and things that he did not have coherence;  the more convention chestnut, the taller one was ill and came to his house delirious, he almost felt compassion for the other man, however, that vanished when without warning Kakashi opened the door, pushing Iruka inside him  .</p><p> If he felt sorry for Kakashi at one point, he abandoned him for the recklessness and rudeness of the silver-haired man, he didn’t even give him time to yell at him or broom him out the door;  Like the first time, Kakashi put them both into his bedroom, closing the door with all the locks so that no one will enter, he lunged again towards Iruka, cornering him on the wall near the corridor that went directly to the room of  he.</p><p> “What the hell are you doing?!”  he asked him with annoyance, he was not in the mood and more if he had almost fallen into his pity towards the contrary, if that was sought by worrying about Kakashi.</p><p> “S-sorry… but I need your help.  “He gasped, now that he could see it well, that they were under the hall light, Kakashi stripped of his mask, his pale face turned from pink to tomato red, his breath caught, Iruka was not giving a good sign and more  when the silver-haired man took his left hand to take it directly to someone else’s crotch.  “I’m … very hot, Iruka.”</p><p> Kakashi was excited, his underwear and pants imprisoned his erect penis, that situation was unbearable, the joke had gone beyond the limit that he would have calculated.  Just a few hours ago he was in a meeting with some friends, he had broken the rule of never leaving his drink abandoned to go to the bathroom, whatever they have put in his drink by his colleagues, he had not taken it important at first, it was  late when it began to creep up where it shouldn’t.  Of course he wouldn’t let his friends see him in that state, he would have laughed when Genma didn’t see any change from his absurd joke;  but no, maybe his luck was bad or good, Iruka’s bedroom was near Raido’s building.</p><p> He had two options, go to a dark place and vent, of course he took that one without thinking of a second option, his anger came when it did not work, he was so used to his own hand that he had felt bored or maybe those kinds of substances were  perfect to zace his sexual impulses with someone else, he was crazy, taking option two, he arrived at Iruka’s building with impatience.  He didn’t know how long I waited, but he held out long enough not to knock Iruka out there.</p><p> He only had to ask Iruka to look at him while he pulled her, that would be enough to make his imagination fly, look at Iruka and lose himself in the thoughts of him in the act.  He almost backed away when the younger man’s hand touched his pants, when his face flushed with surprise and embarrassment, yes, his head wasn’t right.  The least he wanted was to lose control, he was an adult for the love of Kami ¡, A <cite> fucked up  horny adult in front of an inferior student!</cite></p><p>
  <cite> He could easily find anyone, no one would deny if he paid enough for a good fuck, but he no longer had time for that, he was on the edge of him.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite> “No!”  he protested by pushing him without much success.  Kakashi was crazy if he believed that he would do such an outrage.  “You’re crazy if you think I’ll help you! … What are you doing ¿!”</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite> “<cite> Ruka` ” Kakashi is not listening to the protests of the opponent, he managed to sit next to Iruka, he did not let go of her hand at any time, not even when he maneuvered to unzip and  remove the underwear from her.  He was spliced, Iruka used his instincts, looking away and if he could have done it with his head, for a moment the scene of the exorcism passed through his mind.  “Why do you get like that?”</cite></cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> That moment was the most heated, Kakashi’s voice sounded <cite> sexy </cite>, Iruka considered it and his inner self slapped him several times.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> ‘No, Iruka!  You like boobs, feminine bodies! HOLY HEAVEN WOMEN! ”He thought flatly.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Kakashi gasped approaching the youngest, he fully approached Iruka, who foolishly moved his head to the side, the silver haired thanked Iruka for giving the pass to his neck, he placed his nose on the other people’s hair, smelling this, memorizing its fragrance if  it was possible, ‘Familiar’.  Between his right hand, massaging his penis up and down, letting out hoarse moans because of his stupid fantasy, he was being a son of a bitch to Iruka, jerking off in front of him, wanting him to watch him, wanting more than just a few looks.  Reasons unknown to him and for not having enough control, he continued with his self pleasure.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> “You just have to help me get this down.”  He whispered into Iruka’s ear, noticing how he flinched at the poor brunette and even when he ran his tongue over his earlobe.  “I promise I’ll leave you alone later.  I won’t bother you anymore, I won’t ask you for any more dates. “</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> A time of silence passed, the silver-haired man was throwing in the towel for an answer, he would understand if Iruka did not accept, who would say that if a guy who comes to your house, excited, begging for help to lower his own erection, because he had  done so many times that I no longer felt pleasure as I wanted.  Well that sounded embarrassing.  Kakashi vowed to kill Genma for this.  The silver-haired man sighed, he was about to borrow the bathroom, whatever he drank he ended up lowering the intensity, he was calmer.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> However.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> “Well I’ll help you” Iruka murmured, he let out a sigh before even looking, on the contrary, he should calm his face and nerves.  “Just this time.”</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> 0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> He never imagined that he would live for that, Iruka promised himself that he would not do stupid things, but according to Yamato, <cite> ‘You are of too many words but not actions when it comes to you’ </cite>, Iruka hates that his brother  be right.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> He doesn’t know why I accept this, he had the theories of him in his head, flying like the bees in Hashirama’s garden, teasing and stinging;  Iruka ignored any reasoning when he felt the hot environment, not the summer heat, the heat of lust.  Kakashi’s penis was big, they had decided to do it in bed, at first he did not know how to start, and who could?!, He had not masturbated anything other than his joke that hung between his legs, if Iruka  I had measured when I was younger, the average as a result.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Kakashi had guided him when Iruka took his erection and tightened, he growled at that, but it was normal considering that the youngest was a Virgo, he had shown him how to do it, taking the other’s hand, how to make the movements to be able to satisfy him, he was amazed  Because of how quickly Iruka learned, he didn’t have time to continue his spiel when his mind flew with pleasure, boy, it wasn’t Iruka’s hands.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> It was the fact that it was Iruka, only him and no one else, the scene of seeing him while he masturbated him, Kakashi let go easily with the weight of Iruka’s gaze full of lust, his face flushed despite how nervous he was  , which made the silver-haired sigh.  He squirmed on the sheets when the youngest licked his penis, when he massaged his balls with a free hand, he knew he couldn’t take it anymore and that he might come at any moment, but his wish was that, Iruka would take it all in his mouth,  especially now that he was so close.</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite> Kakashi wouldn’t mind going any further.  And Iruka was eager to take that further.</cite>
  </cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The work is almost done, for now I'll upload it to see how it's going The work is almost done, for now I'll upload it to see how it goes.<br/>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi hates tempura, hates Iruka and his attitude</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Curses and more curses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you" Iruka groaned curled up in a ball, with his legs close to his chest, the sheets did not seem to be enough to hide the mixture of shame and the loss of his dignity.</p><p> Just a few minutes ago which would have seemed like an eternity, he had been at Kakashi's mercy just when he had intended to be the one to fuck the silver-haired man.  After all, he was helping him that way.  In the heat of the moment when he was giving Kakashi a blowjob, his actions led him to reasoning, if the silver-haired man was gay, he would give him good sex to help him with his situation.  Just as he was positioning himself to shove his penis inside his opponent's ass, Kakashi ended up pushing him.</p><p> Iruka would deny having been aroused at that moment, at the moment in which, the silver-haired man began to masturbate both penises together in his right hand while the other imprisoned Iruka's hands on his head, yes, he was writhing in pleasure before him.  Kakashi's touch, under the furious gaze of the man, would have moaned during the heat waves that this man produced, his head had flown when he climaxed.  But he stopped at the precise moment that that man, that nasty <cite>nasty</cite>  man brushed his fingers across his ass, he already knew where that would end.<br/>
His decision, and his strength, was to kick Kakashi in the stomach to move him away from his body.  He was currently angry, with him and with himself;  For reasons that he did not want to accept, one, Kakashi had rejected him, two, he had liked to be under that man, in that position where, he would have easily let himself be fucked as Kakashi had described the day of his date  .  He could not even walk.</p><p> "I'm the one who should say that."  Kakashi had taken his position in Iruka's desk chair, watching the whimpering ball on the bed.</p><p> He had already lost his excitement thanks to the great blow he received, oblivious to the curses and death threats from the opponent, he smiled at everything Iruka said, he had a good mouth, in many ways.  However, deep down he was annoyed with Iruka in his attempt to grab his ass with a finger, his plans were not to allow himself to insert Iruka's penis or that of a particular person without it.  consent from him.  He was not very good with surprises, both giving and receiving.</p><p> His plans with Iruka was not to have him between his cock and between the sheets of that bed, although he would not complain about a good one-night stand with said student, then he would leave him alone as he had allowed, total, he was not interested in relationships  long or short term.  At least not for now, with his work on top.</p><p> Still, a little sex would take the stress off both of them, the idea was tempting.</p><p> "That?!"  he spluttered pulling the covers off him, facing the man, now that he had retrieved his pants from him.  "I was helping you! Where are my 'thank you' bastard !!</p><p> "I'm sorry, but I don't see myself getting fucked by you, Ru…" he cut himself off with the blow of a stuffed animal when it bounced off his face, frowning at this.  His patience went like water in his hands.</p><p> "You tried ... to put ... THAT!"  He pointed an accusing finger at the man, not exactly at the man but rather what was hiding in his pants.</p><p> "What is your point?"  he asked arched an eyebrow, Iruka kept surprising him.  He talked about perverted things, but when it was time to break live them;  he seemed, shy.</p><p> "It is very big!"  Kakashi's eyes widened at that statement.  He liked it.  

"Are you trying to kill me? Why going to a hospital for an accident like that is shameful and painful."</p><p> "Admit you liked it."  He scoffed leaning his right elbow on the desk, resting his head on his hand, in many ways Kakashi was amused by the shy boy.  And who doesn't ?!  What man didn't like me to tell him that he had a powerful tool?  And even more so, when he was someone red up to the ears.  </p><p>"Notice how your stress faded a bit."</p><p> "Never!"  Iruka sputtered, creating an X with his arms, shaking his head violently.  The man was crazy and there was no doubt, she wondered about Kakashi's lack of decency, where had he been?  "Respect the‘ friendship ’of our parents and leave me alone as you said."</p><p> Kakashi didn't seem happy with that statement, he noticed that the boy was emphasizing the word <cite>friendship</cite> , as a word without mere meaning.  He wasn't entirely individual after all, he wouldn't blame Iruka for not remembering his father's friendship, he wouldn't be annoyed after his first date was humiliated by the youngster.  But, maybe he deserved it, in every way.  He owed her apologies for misleading him and destroying his tolerance for others, Iruka was probably still upset and had acted accordingly to push him away completely.</p><p> Of course, the silverhead wouldn't accept that he owed something, because he was an idiot.</p><p> "Maybe we could repeat it, I think it would help us deal with ..."</p><p> "Go home!"</p><p> Iruka hopes he will never see it again, not even in paint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</p><p> He knew who was to blame for the problems, he knew that the person responsible for the uncomfortable situation was due to the person close to him, it was not Izumo or Kotetsu, it was not Yamato and even less his uncles.  The name of the criminal had been literally expelled from the mouth of the unbearable man the other night, he had to seek revenge, that he learned that, divulging things about the public without his consent was very bad.  Especially if they are things that stay within the family, data that are only remembered in family gatherings, that are only told to people with a lot of confidence, a couple who have had enough time not to say that their relationship will end in a  three-month average.</p><p>  Iruka's family was large, he had his uncles with Yamato as his adopted son, Naruto as his older brother along with his wife and children, his few friends, who served to tell the dilemmas of a teenager in the midst of existential crisis,  he had grandfather Hiruzen, cousin Asuma (or so he had called him as a child).  He had always been a fair person, he never shared information about his relatives to any guy who was on the street and just as he was, his family should do the same.  Truth?</p><p> After his near accident with Kakashi, he made the decision to end the root problem, he wanted a quiet life.  Not idiotic sex addicts intending to shove something up his beautiful ass, unless Iruka has thought better of it and he allows it;  but of course, he would impose rules on anything.  Which he was sure not to carry out, yes, Iruka had standards.  He did not want a one-night stand, no matter how primitive it was and if that had consequences later (dying a virgin), he would fulfill his dream of a stable relationship like a fairy tale.<br/>
He may not sound mature, but Iruka doesn't give a damn about Yamato's criticism of his views.</p><p> The problem was his, when he touched Kakashi when and where he should not, Iruka apologized, he was supposed to stay there and they would never cross each other again (more reason for Iruka to think how masoch the pervert Tataki-san could be).  But no! The subject ended up investigating him and asking for him, of course, someone spilled the beans.  There is the problem, the weeds that he had to root out.</p><p> His visit to his victim's work was ready.  Asuma would have his lunch and a long list of complaints (he considered laxative sources, but Asuma wasn't the only one who would eat his food).</p><p> Asuma's father entrusted him with a mission not recently, Iruka had to visit his cousin on a Wednesday and bring lunch for him or so was the plan, when he received complaints from Asuma about his companions discovering his plan to eat without being seen, already  that, at work the hours have changed and everyone is free on Wednesdays to wait for Iruka.  He more or less he had understood that when he received the Telegram message from the victim from him.</p><p> He did not refuse to bring food to his cousin, (no one resisted his food, it was said every day of his life) he would not mind having to bring the whole team, as part of a good deed  .  However, the grandfather gave him a small commission, which he used to buy the ingredients and the change was for him.  It wasn't much and he didn't want more.</p><p> </p><p> 0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0</p><p> </p><p> Asuma's work building had big letters at the top, <cite>ANBU</cite>, whatever that means, Iruka never felt like sticking his nose in there, unless he had to play a prank on it.  But he was already an adult, his teasing days ended when he entered college.</p><p> He barely passes the automatic doors at the entrance to the building, where if his youngest had been, he would have walked in and out to play with the doors.  Iruka carries bentos stacked like for a picnic day, he knows that the group will eat at a specific place, the company made a deal with other companies to create a natural space for workers during breaks, Senju has cooperated with that constantly, but not  It's Iruka's problem, it sounds selfish not to show interest in things like that, but he wants his life like this.</p><p> The lady at the reception is detained, due to company policies, the pretty woman is more hostile than just doing her job, Iruka wonders when she wins by just giving notice and sitting there waiting for anyone to enter the building, she doesn't know the woman and  he doesn't want to meet her, she's not like the receptionist at uncle's company.  His thoughts are vague until the woman lets him go, giving him indications of the path to follow and which doors to open, Iruka knows the way and since he is not a rude monster, he thanks the ugly woman, even Sakura-sama is  nicer.  Before leaving he manages to read his name, well, the name is foreign and he cannot pronounce it or memorize it, despite his command of several languages.</p><p> The elevator opens and closes when you reach the sixth floor of the place, you feel a bad peak for not being able to finish horrible elevator music, when you step out of the elevator, you find a great view, from there you see the city through the  Cristal, blows his urge to lean out to see the height of the place, but he knows that he will panic if he does, he promises himself that he will later.  According to the direction, turn left, until you reach a large door, you do not understand why in a place like this, Iruka had imagined a basement that was not lit at all for nerds, his imagination is the same as when he was a child, he is thankful for not having lost it over the years  .  There is another receptionist there, a woman with brown hair that ends above her shoulders, she is very pretty and notices the kindness in her chocolate colored eyes, Iruka plans to buy cake later.</p><p> "It's Umino, right?"  The young woman gives him a genuine smile, Iruka knows that his face has been flushed by the woman, he is consistent that he does not know much about women.  Iruka only manages to nod.  "They are waiting for you, just open the door."</p><p> Are you waiting for me?  Iruka thought a little credulous, the only one who knew that he would come was Asuma.  He felt important and puffed out his chest with confidence.</p><p> "Thank you miss, Rin."  he said when she smiled at him, Iruka thinks she can be a distraction because of how pretty she is.</p><p> He soon stopped in front of the door and opened it, maybe he should have knocked before, but if they were waiting for him he shouldn't make them wait any longer.  When he barely peeked through the door, the room he was still passing was dark, just a few rays of light coming through a small corner of the windows.</p><p> There were at least five cabins equipped with computers, each quite separate, covered with documents, Iruka wondered if the cabinets in the corner were empty or there was no space there for them, he was curiously interested in knowing the reason for a large table with a  large model of the city or probably the country, on one wall was a large map with details and directions;  he stopped looking so it seemed none of his business.  He tried not to deduce that, where Asuma works it seemed like a room for secret and illegal things or a distant secret security team, well, at least it was clean.</p><p> Or so he thought when his gaze fell on an empty trash can surrounded by coffee glasses.  Yes, Iruka had to get out of there.</p><p> "Hey, over here."  Iruka was surprised to be pulled out of his thoughts, Asuma's voice had always been strong.</p><p> "Hi ... hey, there's no one here."  He commented, walking around a chair in front of the door, Asuma was waiting for him at the back of the room, sitting in the office chair outside his work booth, the man did not change when he was smoking, he wonders if his booth is full of cigarette butts.  cigarette and possibly ashes.</p><p> "They will come in five minutes, so wait."  The bearded man announced taking out and putting in his cigar after a few puffs, Iruka wrinkled his nose at the smoke, his cousin always annoyed him with that by throwing the smoke in his face.  "They say they want to meet you."</p><p> "I doubt it," he speculated, dragging the bentos giving a signal that Asuma understood as a question of where to leave the food, he pointed to a table where an empty coffee pot stood.  "They just want to know who the subject will feed them."</p><p> "Maybe you like them, Iruka."  He gave a little laugh, Iruka assumes it's a bad sign.  "They're a bit wacky, but trust me you'll have fun."</p><p> The youngest only lets out a sigh shaking his head, he does not need to be smart to know that Asuma's companions are a group of geniuses, since that explains the fact of disorder and darkness in the room.  So he's under no illusions, because his cousin may be wrong.</p><p> "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something."  It started the moment Asuma approached with his chair and another for him, the wheelchair was a good transport to move between cabins.</p><p> "What is it about?"  he asked crossing his arms over his chest, he hums, Asuma makes an expression on his face, a mixture of confusion and intrigue, Iruka knows that face and doesn't like it.</p><p> "Rather it is a question.  Has anyone asked you about me? "  Iruka was prepared for his spiel, however now he has forgotten all of his meditation.</p><p>  Asuma hums again, looking for an answer, he knows what Iruka is like with his privacy, which makes his curiosity jump and show, because he knows that his cousin does not bring up a topic out of nowhere, besides that Iruka has always been very expressive  His face always grimaces at things or his body movements give him away, he is sure that something must have happened and it has to do with the fact that he has given information about Iruka to a third party.  He is concerned about the food as, the chances that there is any laxative there.</p><p> "Well, there was someone, but he was worried and I told him what he should know."  He drops his shoulders at the sight of Iruka frowning, he waited patiently, he knows the youngest is about to protest.  “But, you shouldn't worry.  After all, you owed him an apology for the hazing. "</p><p> "It doesn't take away from the fact that you gave information to a stranger."  Iruka shoots poison with his eyes, he is standing now, that gives him a height advantage shows that, Asuma is a child that he is scolding for talking to a stranger on the street.  "Assume ..."</p><p> Iruka is interrupted by the group of laughs that come through the door, he knows that they are mostly men and a woman, he turns to hear the familiar voice when she shouts a greeting towards him.  He knows that he knows that person, Asuma's suitor, who on many occasions had sought a way for one of them to confess his feelings.</p><p>  Of course it never works, Iruka thinks Asuma is an idiot for not seeing the obvious signs of love which, as her uncle says, 'is a big flashy advertising banner and you would be a fool if you didn't have it in front of you'  .  Well, that was not the words he used when he heard it, but you know that telling philosophical things to a child in full play is silly.</p><p> "Iruka-kun, we were waiting for you."  The person named waves his hand and makes a gesture of opening his mouth and asking questions.  "We saw you on the cameras."</p><p> Kurenai lets out a laugh, Iruka ponders the possibility of feeling violated, he didn't do anything silly on the way to the room, but he can't help but blush at the possibility of having done it and being seen as a losing accessory terrifies him.  He hears the woman say "as cute as ever", he knows she should protest because it is not normal to say <cite>cute</cite> to a man as manly as him.<br/>
But before speaking, he is interrupted by a man who shoots a camera in his face.  The man has dark brown hair that reaches to his neck, and brown eyes, a hat that his head wears, at one point reminds him a bit of a Hayate, he pushes that thought when the man plays with a toothpick on his  mouth.</p><p> "So you are the one who will feed us on Wednesdays" he joked, putting the camera away, Iruka trying to fix his sight with the flash.  "My name is Shiranui Genma, troublemaker lord."</p><p> Iruka emitted an internal groan, it was bad enough to be known as the faculty troublemaker, he was barely able to shake Genma's hand in an attempted courteous greeting, almost or nothing came out of his mouth for uttering "Nice to meet you."  His babbling was interrupted by another person, who was nearly pushed by Genma in the action that he will get a little closer.</p><p> "Namiashi Raido" was a tall man with spiky brown hair, with the most notable feature being a scar on his left cheek.  Iruka has always known how to judge people, Raido shows him an image of a calm and serious person.</p><p> "Nice to meet you, Raido-san, Genma-san" he spoke.  The toothpick sucker snorted.</p><p> "You don't need to put honorifics, man."  Announcement hitting Iruka's right arm, he was forced to blurt an ‘uphs’.  "Not to mention that you'll see us a lot, let's get along, okay?"<br/>
The youngster only nodded, discreetly stroking his arm, they were rough almost as much as Anko in her morning greetings, but he could handle that, he had survived his friend and her cousin.</p><p> "Well find your food and get back to work."  He ordered Asuma cutting off the bustle of laughter between them, where the only one uncomfortable had been Iruka for not being able to follow the conversation between them.  Genma and Raido were the first to clear the area.  "So Iruka, what was it you were trying to tell me?"</p><p> "Yes" he spluttered looking for the words he needed to complain and that others won't hear.  “I think you shouldn't have given information about me, without consent.  Assume I don't like it at all when someone comes to my door and says things about me, information that is not supposed to come from the walls of my family or people I know. "</p><p> He tried his best not to yell and show how offended he was or that his words won't show the liveliness that he should, well, he wasn't happy that a stranger would come to mess with his routine.</p><p> "Did he do something to you?"  he asked, biting the inside of his cheek, Iruka could bet he wasn't in a good mood with the statement.  "That idiot, did he do something to you?"<br/>
Well he could say that he tried, but it was a shameful fact, since being a man of being able to stop the subject in full action, but saying that would be lying;  since, he had given in to the curiosity and heat of the moment.</p><p> "No but-"</p><p> "So what is the problem?"  Asuma claimed putting out his cigar in a mug with a cow figure, a bad habit and a bad day for the owner of the adorable and ugly mug.  "As I know you owed him a-"</p><p> "What are you doing here, Iruka?"  Yamato's monotonous voice interrupted, there was something else in his tone, but the brunette didn't know how to describe it or know what it meant.</p><p> On one side of the room Genma seemed to have choked on the heavy sushi roll, perhaps by surprise, but, it was Raido who was trying to help him on his way into the light, clutching his stomach and chest in order to control his suffocation, Kurenai was  Also blank in surprise, Iruka guessed that his brother had some fame or something like that.  A comical scene, worthy of Iruka's sense of humor, but he was busier getting crushed by a look that was literally crushing.</p><p> "What are you doing here?"  he replied, Iruka was the oldest and his brother should respect him, being treated as if it embarrassed Yamato did not sound good in his head. He frowned at that stupid idea.</p><p> "I work here."</p><p> "Since when? Weren't you at the cafe?"  he sputtered totally confused.</p><p> "Last Christmas, I said that I found a job that was perfect for me."  He answered, Iruka knew that he was hinting at something, since that Christmas he was drunk and he did not have completely clear ideas as it should be.  So it was normal that he would not remember or even have paid attention.</p><p> "Yes but why?"</p><p> "Hashirama says I'm a genius, did you forget?"  yeah Yamato was being an asshole, Iruka is still upset that he hasn't gotten his brother to call the people who adopted him dad.<br/>
"Madara says that will make you stupid."  He commented showing vehemence or so he tried, but Yamato Abecés was out of his understanding, he blamed the emo phase at fifteen.</p><p> "We know who is whose favorite."  Iruka clenched his fists, he should hit him, but making a scene was out of his plan.<br/>
His uncles had no favorites, they loved both and Iruka knew that they loved Yamato for being smart and that he was able to inherit everything he had to do with the Senju family, besides that he was his son, for which  they fought.  It seems that a male couple cannot have a child like "normal" families and cannot adopt.</p><p> "Whatever.  Assume, I- "</p><p> "We talked about it, Iruka" they interrupted him again, that bothered Iruka, he wanted to finish this.  "You can't complain, you touched someone's penis in the hazing-"</p><p> "It was an accident!"  he managed to scream.<br/>
"You should have apologized, not run like an idiot across campus."  Asuma had a point and it was good, but Iruka did apologize and was attacked by a pervert, because someone couldn't keep his mouth shut.<br/>
"Not to mention, who you harassed is the one who financed our project."  Yamato intervened, well now he was aware of the behavior of his brother.  He would feel bad if his brother didn't support him, but he would also feel bad if his actions hurt Yamato or so cousin.</p><p> "Not that- "</p><p> "Ah, Kakashi you were just in time."  Genma chimed in, cutting off that show.  "You must listen to this."</p><p> The newcomer only hummed in the direction of the small meeting between Asuma and Yamato, Iruka had his back to the others, his eyes only found the ground and his feet interesting, he felt a mist, the same that he felt at some point when he lost his parents,  That feeling that everything turns dark and you seem to be the center of attention.  Iruka doesn't like attention, he makes him sick, he can almost taste his own blood as he bites his lip in an attempt not to explode right there.</p><p> "What is it?"  he asks smugly, Kakashi is slightly interested, but, he also doesn't want to intervene, he doesn't want to be in the middle of anything;  however, his luck is not affected.<br/>
Look at his eyes full of hatred, Iruka's grimace when he passes by him, at first his face is that of an annoying person with a bad taste in his mouth that leaves a shameful scene, but, the youngest always goes ashamed and his face  always smiling.  This time it's different, his face only shows the desire to strangle him, Iruka could push him down the stairs if he could, look at him with disappointment, with disgust;  of course, he did nothing when he could.</p><p> He did not move when the brunette passed him, because he wanted to stop him, he did nothing when Iruka voiced a <cite>'It does not matter'</cite>, making it clear that the discussion had made him sick with  some way.  Kakashi deeply wanted to take the youngest and cover his mouth, the others did not deserve to perceive his attempts to bear that lump in his throat.</p><p> Again, he did nothing.</p><p> The food has tempura and he doesn't like it, he thinks it's wise to tell Iruka that next time he doesn't bring tempura, that next time, it will be some fish and eggplant, maybe it will be good to be the passes, however he is not sure  to see him again there or somewhere else where Kakashi is present.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's almost finished, I want to see how it's going at the moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>